Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting a discovery signal in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
In order to provide a higher data rate to a device, a communication system which deploys a plurality of cells in a specific region is introduced. The device is required to detect many cells existing in a neighboring area within a short time period and to perform a measurement on signal quality of a corresponding cell.
A synchronization signal is a representative signal used for cell detection. Since the conventional synchronization signal is designed by considering cells deployed in a relatively wide range, it may be not appropriate to detect a great number of cells in a congested region.